The day the Sonshine stopped shining
by Avis Rae
Summary: ... was the day a part of everyone else stopped shining, too. Including him. Especially him. Because it was all his fault.


The day the Sonshine stopped shinning

_A/N: it's interesting how I got this idea... I was studying for science, and saw the words 'if the sun stopped shinning, the...' and I was like... sun... shine... sunshine... SONSHINE! And ding ding ding! We had a winner! Also, I was inspired by Natalia173, who is a beyond amazing writer. She writes for Camp Rock, though. Some parts of my story may sound slightly similar to hers, because I wanted to kind of follow her in her writing for some parts. Now, the title isn't in the story, but I thought it kinda fit in with the story. Enjoy (:_

_So, now I shall keep my trap shut and let you read on... So, read and review, constructive critism is always welcomed! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I... I don't... IDON'TOWNSONNYWITHACHANCE! *sob* Not. Even. This. Story. Idea. Well, some parts of it._

No one could ever imagine the day Sonny would stop being bubbly, no one could ever imagine Sonny _not _being sunny. No one could imagine Sonny not being herself, because that's what Sonny was, sunny. A huge, gigantic, ball of sunshine that brightened up a room, and definitely the whole studio. But _no one _thought that when her heart got broken, Sunny, the huge, gigantic ball of fire that brightened up the whole studio, would turn into what she was now.

Sonny. The name suggests what I said earlier, sunny. When you hear 'Sonny', you automatically think of 'Sunny'. But now if you said 'Sunny' to _anyone_ from Condor studios, their faces would drop and they would let out a little sigh, then covered it up quickly, as if they were _sad_ for the sunshine. Especially him. Chad Dylan Cooper. You say that to him, a look of regret and sadness would wash over him before excusing himself and running away, back into the comfort of the studio. Back to where everyone knew that Sonny just _wasn't _sunny anymore.

Sonny wasn't sunny. Hard to imagine, eh? But that's what she is now. _Not_ sunny. Chad remembered the last time he saw her. He bumped into her in the cafeteria, and he had let out a gasp. Because Sonny... _wasn't sunny._ The Sonny that was in Condor Studios now was just a shell of the person she was. She hardly came out of her dressing room, she hardly smiled, she hardly told a joke, heck, she hardly even _talked._

The _worst _part of her un-sunny change? _He_ caused it. It was all _his _fault

She had trusted him. She was weak, vulnerable, and had trusted him to put things right for her. He had turned into her life-line. But Sonny soon learnt that you could never, and I mean _never, _depend on someone more than yourself. If not, once that person made one wrong move, you'll be broken, permanently scarred. She learnt that the hard way.

For awhile he did make the planets align in space and turn everything right side up, and make her feel whole, and _strong_, but of course, he was a player. He always had been. She shouldn't have expected him to suddenly turn into Superman just for her, solve all her problems and _stay _that way for the rest of his life. No, a small part inside of him would always be a player. She should have known that. And she shouldn't have fallen for him. And she _definitely _should _**not **_have trusted him with her whole life, with every single muscle in her. Because now she was broken. She was destroyed. And there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Except him.

Except him... Chad. The one who broke her heart, her mind, her soul. The one who tore her down, but yet had the power to build her up again, if he tried. She knew that even if she tried to hold back, if he asked her to forgive him, she would, without a doubt. She knew that even though it was his fault all this happened in the first place, she would still love him secretly. She knew that he could change her world and make her whole again. In fact, she knew that he was the _only _one who could build her up again to be the Sonshine everybody knew her to be.

He knew it too.

He knew everything that she knew. He also knew that he nearly killed her. What on _Earth _was he thinking? He should have know that it would have caused her to become uncontrollable, unapproachable. Yet he did it. _Why he he do it? _For publicity, that's why. Because his manager thought that he would gain more publicity. It did. Too much. He admitted that he also took some pleasure out of the publicity stunt. But everything comes with a price. His price? Sonny. And it was he worst thing he could lose. He lost his everything. It was cliché, but it was true. Sonny _was _his everything.

But now that he had nothing to lose, he definitely was _not _going to stand there and do _nothing._ If she was still his, he would be in Sonny's dressing room right about now, with Sonny either on the floor, dying with laughter from his tickling or beside him, smiling adorably at him. Not now. Not after he messed up. Nope. He couldn't very well just barge in and say, "I'm sorry, can we pretend that this never happened?" and expect that everything would be okay. He would have to be _insane_ to do that. He also would be insane to just give up on her and just _leave _her like this.

He didn't know how to fix her. That didn't mean he wasn't gonna try, though.

Chad paced nervously outside her house. It had become a familiar place to him, almost like his second home, and he always felt at ease here. And Sonny. He could always talk to Sonny. It always had been so easy for him to pour out his heart to her and tell her his darkest, deepest secrets. Not today. Today he just wanted to run away from the both of them.

_No._ Chad told himself firmly. _I am going in there. _Chad always pushed himself, always stood up for himself, and never once in his life backed down from a challenge, and he darn right wasn't going to start now. Still, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he knocked firmly on her door.

"Sonny. Sonny, open up." At the sound of _his _voice, Sonny whimpered, and closed her eyes. Chad knocked again.

"Come on, Sonny, I know you're in there. Open up." Sonny sighed and opened the door. Chad froze, mid knock. He did see her every once in a while, so he knew how she looked like now, but it was nowhere as bad as what he saw in front of him. Her hair draped over her shoulders and back, and she wore sweats that hung on her. Her face wore a emotionless expression, and she slouched as she looked at him. Chad let his hand fall to his side, almost too shocked to move.

"Why are you here?" Sonny's voice was cold, and held none of the warmness it once had.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Chad closed his eyes in frustration. Just two words wasn't going to cut it. Two words couldn't sum up just _how _sorry he was.

"I'm _sorry _that you've become a shell of a person because of me, I'm _sorry_ for this pain that I've caused, I'm _sorry _that you probably won't recover from this, I'm _sorry _that you stopped feeling anything and you won't even smile at your cast mates, and I'm _sorry _being a horrible, unforgivable person overall." One single tear rolled down Chad's cheek.

"I'm _**sorry, **_Sonny, but we- I – can't stand to see you like this anymore, you don't know how much everyone longs for the old Sonny. I'm sorry I caused all this, but I can't stand to see you lifeless." Chad was on the verge of tears at this point.

Sonny looked at him, and something just melted inside of her. Her icy demeanour disappeared, and she broke down. She crumpled down on her floor and covered her face with both hands, shaking uncontrollably. Chad immediately knelt down in front of her and gave her a hug. Her hands moved from her face to around his neck, and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. Chad squeezed her tighter, stroking her back and shedding a few tears of his own. Sonny's shaking slowed down, and she breathed more normally. Chad pulled back and looked at her. Sonny looked back at him, red eyes and nose. She closed her eyes.

"C-Chad..."

"Shhh..." Chad whispered. "Breathe first. Breathe."

Sonny took a deep breath, and tried again.

"I'm sorry Chad. The only way I could stop loving you was if I stopped feeling." She let out a small shaky laugh. "That wasn't a very smart idea, huh."

"No, no, no, no... It was my fault that this happened." Chad's thumb caught a tear that threatened to fall from her closed eyelids. "I'm sorry, Sonny."

"Stop apologizing, Chad. It was your fault, yes, but all I wanted to hear was that you only will ever love me and you would never do it again." Again, it was cliché, but true.

"I promise. I promise, I promise, _**I promise**_." Chad said fiercely. Sonny smiled and rested her forehead against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny, and I'm so grateful that you forgive me, I seriously wouldn't know _what _I would do if you didn't forgive me, it was all my fault, I..."Chad was cut off by Sonny's lips. He totally forgot about what he was going to say as he felt all of his memories with her rush back as he pulled her close to him. Sonny smiled into the kiss, her hands gripping Chad's hair.

Chad sighed as they pulled apart.

"I missed that." He smiled at Sonny. Sonny grinned and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I missed you." Sonny looked up and smiled.

_Hope you liked that (: I didn't. Review? :)_


End file.
